


Я не Спок

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Star Trek
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После «Собак Баскервиля» у Шерлока есть претензии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я не Спок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I am not Spock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/410583) by [Serenity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity/pseuds/Serenity). 



> Бета - Тёмная сторона силы.  
> Бонусом - реверанс в сторону Трека ;)

\- Ты назвал меня вулканцем! – возмутился Шерлок.  
  
\- Ладно, я очевидно ошибся, - откликнулся Джон, прячась за большим стулом, когда Шерлок швырнул через всю гостиную пару брэндовых солнечных очков.   
  
Они ударились об зеркало и, поскольку, слава Богу, не были сделаны из металла, просто отскочили от полированной поверхности и упали на пол.  
  
\- Шерлок, прекрати! - воскликнул Джон, снова пригибаясь, и еще один звук удара сообщил ему, что еще один из лежавших на ближайшем к Шерлоку столе предметов постигла судьба очков.  
  
Джон выглянул из-за стула и с удивлением посмотрел на Шерлока, впавшего в ярость просто оттого, что его наградили каким-то прозвищем. Джон даже засомневался, не остаточное ли это действие наркотика, но тут ему на память пришло выражение лица Майкрофта, когда он спросил того об их детском соперничестве, и он только вздохнул.  
  
\- Ты уже закончил вести себя, словно тебе пять лет? – спросил он.  
  
Шум на мгновение прекратился. Потом комната наполнилась угрюмым сопением, указывающим на то, что Шерлок надулся и оккупировал диван.  
  
Джон осторожно выпрямился. Увидев своего мужчину свернувшимся на кожаном диване спиной ко всему миру, он покачал головой.  
  
\- Шерлок, - мягко позвал Джон, хотя больше всего ему хотелось попенять тому за этот взрыв.  
  
Шерлок не пошевелился – только несколько раз демонстративно громко вздохнул. Джон подошел ближе, соблюдая осторожность.  
  
\- Послушай, там в Баскервилле, ты напугал меня… Я… Я никогда не видел тебя таким, - у Джона дрогнули губы. Шерлок даже не шелохнулся. Джон недовольно выдохнул и упер руки в боки, признавая тщетность своих усилий.  
  
Должен ли он был уйти и оставить Шерлока дуться? Нет, нет, он не мог. Шерлок все равно бы пошел за ним, потому что на самом деле не хотел, чтобы его оставили одного. Он хотел, чтобы его поняли, и выражал это в своей раздражающей детской манере. Черт, подыгрывать его капризам было утомительным занятьем, но Джон Ватсон уже привык, что в присутствие друга его терпение все время испытывалось на прочность.  
  
Джон пошел на кухню и поставил чайник. Вода забурлила, и вскоре комната наполнилась ароматом черного чая. Джон водрузил на поднос две чашки, молоко и сахар. Когда он вернулся в комнату, Шерлок лежал на диване все в той же позе.  
  
Джон поставил поднос на стол и опустился в противоположном углу дивана, стараясь не коснуться ступней Шерлока. Налил себе чашку чая, добавил немного молока и откинулся на правую ручку дивана. Втянул носом аромат чая, сделал один глоток. Потом поставил чашку на стол.  
  
\- Мне правда жаль, Шерлок, прости меня, - искренне произнес он, все еще не понимая, что именно вывело его друга из себя.   
  
Шерлок повернул голову и уставился на Джона. Джон встретился с ним глазами и улыбнулся уголком рта.   
  
\- Я не чертов вулканец! – заявил Шерлок.  
  
\- Знаю, - тихо отозвался Джон. – Хотя мне нравится Спок, - добавил он.   
  
Шерлок сел.  
  
\- Всем нравится Спок, но кто-нибудь знает, каково это, когда тебя сравнивают с ним?  
  
\- Какое это имеет значение, Шерлок? Остынь! Это просто телешоу, - Джон снова поднес к губам чашку и отхлебнул немного забеленного молоком чая.  
  
\- У них нет эмоций.  
  
\- У Спока есть. Он лишь наполовину вулканец.  
  
\- _Он лишь наполовину вулканец_ , - передразнил его Шерлок. – Отлично, но он **делает вид** , что не имеет эмоций.  
  
Джон улыбнулся, изрядно позабавленный.  
  
\- Так это он делает вид, да?  
  
Губы Шерлока едва заметно дернулись.  
  
\- У меня есть эмоции, - возразил он, хотя его возражения прозвучали слабо по мнению Джона.  
  
Шерлок бросил на него сердитый взгляд.  
  
\- Он занимается сексом раз в семь лет.  
  
\- Ты уверен? – спросил Джон, приподняв обе брови, и сглотнул полный рот чая.  
  
\- Более чем!  
  
\- А что насчет Кирка?  
  
\- Что насчет него?  
  
Джон улыбнулся, выжидательно глядя на него. С такими мозгами, как у него, Шерлок едва ли нуждался в том, чтобы Джон произнес это вслух.  
  
Челюсть Шерлока отвисла.  
  
\- Ты тоже это заметил, да?  
  
Джон поставил чашку обратно на поднос, потом провел ладонью по левой руке Шерлока и, наклонившись к самому его уху, прошептал:  
  
\- Позволь мне стать Кирком для твоего Спока.  
  
\- Я не Спок! – голос Шерлока прозвучал на октаву ниже, чем обычно, щекоча дыханием подбородок Джона.  
  
В конце концов, он сдался и потянул своего солдата на себя, снова и снова доказывая, что тот не прав.  
  
  
 _The End_


End file.
